Tyrus
|related = }} The Progen Tyrus is a two-door endurance racing car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car takes clear influence from the McLaren F1 GTR Longtail, Saleen S7R, and the Mosler MT900R, seen heavily in the general shape and front and back fascia. The frontal fascia takes minor influence from the Quaife R4 GT1, whereas the side/frontal vents, headlights and front overhang take inspiration from the aforementioned McLaren. The entire underside of the vehicle is carbon plated. Under the rear hood of the vehicle is the engine cover, which is partially reused from the 811. Under this is an engine model. On the interior, there is an RPM indicator placed in the gauge cluster, below the digital dial. The vehicle has butterfly doors functioning the same as those found on the T20. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car performs extremely well and is of course classed in the Super vehicle class. The car has extreme grip but can still understeer around corners occasionally. It has a high top speed thanks to its extreme power. The engine sound is shared with the X80 Proto, being a very high revving engine, and the car tends to backfire when decelerating or revving quickly. Under the engine cover is a V8 model, using a combination of engine details. It has two manifolds with 4 exhausts either side, making the engine model a V8. The exhausts go through a 4-2 exhaust system out of the rear of the vehicle. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,550,000. Can have either the Debonaire or Fukaru livery applied, however it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: B35TL4P, C1TRU5 and TR3X. Gallery DebonaireTyrus-GTAO-front.png|The Debonaire Tyrus in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) FukaruTyrus-GTAO-front.png|The Fukaru Tyrus in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) TyrusFukaru-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Fukaru Tyrus on Legendary Motorsport. TyrusDebonaire-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Debonaire Tyrus on Legendary Motorsport. Tyrus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tyrus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. GTA Online Cunning Stunts 4.jpg|Pre-release screenshot Trivia *Tyrus is the Latin name of the city of Tyre in Lebanon, which in the Roman era was an important port in the Eastern Mediterranean. *The "Debonaire" livery closely resembles the Gulf racing livery on the McLaren F1 GTR Long Tail. *The description on Legendary Motorsport is referencing the McLaren F1's multiple victories in the 24 Hours of Le Mans, winning 8 constructor's championships and 182 podiums. *If adding the crew emblem to the Tyrus, the emblem will be tilted sideways instead of the usual position fitted for other vehicles. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles